My Real Imprint
by vane-mexicana
Summary: What if Bella had two younger sisters? What if Seth imprints on one of them when they come to visit? She just wanted to meet her sister, but sometimes she gets what she least expects. Only this time, its a good thing. Seth/Jenny
1. Prologue

Seth's POV

It happened at the time I least expected. And on a person I'd never met before. She was beautiful, kind, gentle, sensitive. She was everything I didn't know I wanted. But I didn't want to scare her. She needed a friend right now and frankly, so did I. I probably should tell you the story.

It started on a rainy, cold day…


	2. First Impressions

Chapter 1

''Bella!'' Edward yelled. He then laughed at himself. He didn't know why he yelled; Bella was, in fact, a vampire.

''Yes Edward,'' Bella answered, instantly in front of him.

''We are going to be late picking up your sisters.''

She sighed and looked away. Her younger sisters, Jenny and Lindsey, were coming down for Christmas vacation. She wasn't sure how this was going to turn out and to be honest; she was a little scared.

''Hey,'' Edward soothed her, his arms wrapping instinctly around her. ''It's going to be fine. They reacted better than I thought when you told them what we were. I surely thought they were going to tell, but apparently not.''

''They are just as curious and stubborn as I was,'' Bella muttered against his chest. Panic was bubbling up inside her.

''C'mon, I don't want to have a first bad impression with my sisters-in-law,'' Edward chuckled. Bella smiled, but her eyes were unhappy. She really hoped Edward was right.

''Excuse me, excuse me, and excuse me!'' Lindsey Swan shouted to the man in front of her. He was blocking her way to get the luggages and worst of all, he was on the phone. He looked down at her and made a face. Lindsey ignored it.

''Shh, you have to be patient,'' Jenny Swan, her older sister (by 5 min), chastised her. Lindsey rolled her eyes.

''We've been waiting here for 15 minutes! Besides, I want to meet these…people.'' Jenny didn't miss when her sister stuttered over the word.

''I do too,'' Jenny mumbled.

When they got through security, Edward and Bella had been waiting for a while now. Edward immediately stood up to help them with their luggage; Bella lingered. She stared at the girls. She couldn't believe these were the 10 year olds she remembered. Jenny had lost all her fat and had grown her hair. It was up to her mid back with layers lingering back. Lindsey, too, was different. Her hair was shorter than Jenny's and she, too, was tall. But Bella noticed something else. Both their eyes were…sad. Distant almost, as if they were staring at her, but there was a wall between them. Like they were just meeting Bella for the first time. She felt a stab go through her. She had caused that wall. Edward's hand accidentally touched Lindsey's and she pulled away from him instantly.

''Woah, you're freezing,'' she exclaimed. Bella paled. This was the exact reaction she was hoping to avoid. Luckily, Jenny stepped in.

''She's just a little freaked,'' she explained as Edward took her bag. ''I'm sorry. Its nice to meet you though.'' She smiled. Edward smiled back.

''I'm Edward and you must be Jenny.''

She stiffened and Edward realized his mistake. Although they already knew, it still must've been a shock to her for him to read his mind.

''Its good to see you girls again,'' Bella commented. And as she said this it was true. She had missed her sisters, a lot actually.

''Bella!'' jenny's voice was surprised, like she'd just noticed Bella.

Without thinking about it, Jenny embraced Bella. Edward was shocked. Good sister, he thought. He watched as Bella hesitantly hugged her back. Lindsey walked over to Bella and then cautiously hugged her. This might not be so bad, he thought.

''This is Alice, and the blond one is Jasper. Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, and Esme.'' Edward pointed to each of his family members. Jenny smiled politely and said, ''its nice to meet you all.'' Lindsey just looked horrified and mumbled a hi.

''Are you girls hungry? There's food in the kitchen,'' Esme announced. Lindsey looked over at her sister with panic in her eyes.

''Thanks, but we're kind of tired,'' Jenny answered.

''I'll show you to your guestroom.'' Bella quickly stood up. Neither one of the girls said goodnight. Once they were out of ear shot, Rosalie commented, ''Well they are charming.'' Edward hissed.

''That's not it Rosalie,'' Alice stepped in. ''For being fraternal twins they are very different from each other. Jenny is sweet and polite, while Lindsey…''

''Looks like trouble,'' Emmet interrupted with a smile.

''Enough,'' Carlisle said. ''She is just scared. We cant expect her to love us, it'll take some time.''

''It looks like they are a little more adventurous than Bella.'' Emmet smiled. ''This is going to be fun.''

''I can't believe we're here,'' Lindsey whispered. It was after midnight and she hoped nobody could hear her.

''Well we are, and could you be any more rude?'' Jenny muttered sarcastically.

''I'm sorry, but I never thought I'd end up having a vampire sister or vampire brother-in-law!'' Lindsey cried in hysteria.

''Don't you think this is sort of exciting though? Think of it as an adventure,'' Jenny suggested.

Lindsey went quiet. She hadn't thought of that. Finally she said, ''All this time we thought Bella was throwing away any guy that came her way. Who knew she'd end up with a vampire.''

''I think its kind of cool. Except for the cold thing and the eyes. Did you see them?'' Jenny asked, incredulous.

''Yeah they're like gold or something. Damn I wish I had their eye color.''

''I wonder how they have that eye color.'' Jenny wondered mysteriously.

Before Lindsey could respond, they heard footsteps in the hallway. Esme stepped inside.

''Are you girls asleep?'' she asked.

No one replied. Apparently, the girls were ''sleeping.'' As if on cue, Lindsey snored loudly. Jenny tried her hardest not to laugh. Esme smiled and left the room. As soon as she left, the girls burst out laughing.

''Nice,'' Jenny commented.

''Thanks,'' Lindsey replied.

''You know, it might not be so bad here,'' Jenny whispered.

''I just hope there are boys here.'' Lindsey muttered.


	3. Meeting Her

Someone knocked on the front door and Edward, surprised, answered it.

''Good morning Jacob, Seth, Quil. What brings you here so early?'' Edward questioned, walking into the living room.

''Bella's call,'' Jacob simply said.

Edward's eyes narrowed. ''Oh really. What was it about?''

Bella quickly jumped in, afraid that something might start.

''I needed someone to take the girls out. I mean Jake is naturally a happy person. I figured the girls would be better off getting to know the city with someone…else.''

''So you think we cant handle your sisters. Is that it?'' Rosalie growled.

''That's not what she meant,'' Edward hissed, defending Bella. He wasn't the least bit stung by Bella's decision, just confused. ''If this is what Bella thinks is best, so be it then. We have to think about them, not us.''

''Hey we are up for whatever they want to do.'' Seth suggested cheerfully.

''I'll go get them,'' Alice suddenly said. ''They should be up by now.'' She smiled to herself as if she knew a private joke.

''What, did I miss something?'' Jacob asked.

There was a knock on the door.

''Girls, its me Alice,'' Alice said through the door when nobody answered it. A moment later, Jenny opened the door.

''Hi,'' she said.

''Hello,'' Alice replied as she stepped in. ''I trust you girls slept well?''

''Yes,'' Lindsey answered. ''The beds are really comfortable.''

Alice smiled. ''I'm glad. You girls should get dressed. We have company especially for you.''

''Really? Who?'' Lindsey asked.

''Come downstairs and find out,'' Alice replied with a mischievous smirk.

''Who do you think it is?'' Lindsey whispered to jenny as Alice walked out.

''Only one way to find out,'' Jenny replied.

''I'm bored,'' Quil whined.

''Shut up!'' Jacob hissed. It wasn't an order, but he was seriously annoying.

''Don't worry. They are on their way down as we speak,'' Alice informed them.

''Jacob.'' Bella hesitated. ''Please ask Paul to be nice to them. I-I don't want them to hate you guys too.''

Jacob nodded. Edward opened his mouth to protest what Bella said, but was interrupted by Jasper.

''They feel uneasy, wary. Your whispering wont help.''

''Lets take them cliff diving,'' Quil suggested.

''No because then I can't see if they get hurt,'' Alice intrigued.

''True, but the minute we touch them they'll disappear,'' Jacob pointed out. Alice groaned.

''Enough.'' Carlisle spoke for the first time.

Someone cleared their throat, and they turned in the direction of the sound.

Seth's POV

It was her. Her long wavy brown hair. Her tan colored skin. Her honey colored eyes that invited me in. Life wasn't my first priority anymore; it was an adventure. Every single bond I had had with other people disappeared as if they never existed. She was my first priority and if she wasn't in my life, then why the hell was I living? She needed to be protected, and I was that person. But first, I needed her name.

''Her name is Jenny,'' Edward whispered.

I turned to him, and for once in my life I was glad he could read minds. I turned back to Jenny. She was beautiful. She was delicate and slender and probably everything I asked for. I wanted to hold her, to take her hand, to kiss her. But I wasn't going to rush anything. Then something dawned on me.

Oh shit.

I just imprinted. On Bella's sister.

Our eyes met for a brief moment, my gaze locking hers before she looked away. I didn't. I couldn't. But I couldn't stay here either. At least not now.

''I got to go,'' I whispered to Jake. Before anyone could react, I walked out the door. I needed to see Sam; he was the only one who could explain.

I ran. I ran on all fours all the way to Sam's house. Unfortunately, it wasn't far enough. I could still feel her pull, and my unwillingness to turn around and go back to her. What if they decided to tell her what we were and I wasn't there? What if she freaked and I couldn't protect her? If Edward told her about me she would be totally freaked out. Some random stranger meets you and then immediately feels a pull towards you. I cringed at the thought of her being uncomfortable towards me. Once outside Sam's house, I howled for him to hear me. Minutes later he was running into the forest. Suddenly, it wasn't just me in my head.

_What the hell Seth! _Sam screeched at me in my head.

_What?! It's not my fault. You really think I can control it? _I tried not to think about what happened with him, but failed miserably. I felt him wince once, then shake himself all over.

_What are you going to do? _Sam asked.

_I was hoping for some advice from you._

_I can't really tell you what to do Seth, but I do know that you can't ignore her._

_I know, _I sighed. _But how protective do you think Bella will be? And Edward? They are probably going to think that I have this owning thing over her now._

_Well Seth, I can't really blame them. I mean your sixteen and she's what fourteen, fifteen?_

_Its not like I asked for this to happen,_ I argued back.

Sam didn't say anything for a while. _You care about her,_ he finally said. _You would do anything right now to just know if she's fine._

_And it hurts__,_ I added. _Its like…I can't breathe without her. Like a deep nagging feeling inside me that won't shut up._

_Then go to her,_ Sam suddenly said. _Don't let her get away._

_What if she doesn't want me__,_ I panicked.

_She will. Just show her you can be there for her first. _

I barked out a laugh. _I'll do anything to make her happy. _

End POV

''Do you guys want to go down to the beach, or Port Angels. I mean there's actually a bunch of stuff to do there. We could watch a movie or something.'' Jacob was just throwing ideas, hoping any of them would spark interest. They had already left the Cullen house about 10 minutes ago. Edward had told Edward about Seth and man did he feel sorry for him.

''I'd like to see what Port Angels is like,'' Jenny replied.

Jake looked at her from the mirror. He really couldn't blame him. She was really pretty and her sister was too.

''What about you Lindsey?'' he asked her.

''Port Angels is fine.'' She replied. ''Are there restaurants there?''

''Everything is there,'' Quil answered with a laugh. ''Hey you want to pick up Seth?'' Quil asked Jacob.

''Yeah, sure.''

''Seth? Is that the guy that stormed out like he was sick?'' jenny asked suddenly. She couldn't figure why, but at the mention of that guy, she sparked interest. When their eyes met, he seemed like he was troubled.

''He told me an emergency came up and yeah that was Seth,'' Jacob answered her. Jenny nodded and sat back in her seat.

''How old are you Jenny?'' Jacob asked suddenly.

''I'm fifteen,'' Jenny answered, confusion coloring her tone.

''Please don't tell me your already having boyfriends?'' Quil joked. ''Both of you.'' He added.

''No we are date free,'' Lindsey answered.

''Hey, isn't that Seth?'' Quil asked. At the side of the road, a russet skin colored guy was waving his arms.

''It looks like he has ants in his pants,'' Jacob laughed as he saw Seth jumping up and down. They pulled over and he jumped in the back next to Jenny. She blushed as he smiled down at her.

''Hi there,'' he said.

''Dude where did you go?'' Quil asked.

''My mom needed some help with Claire. She was babysitting her.'' He knew it was kind of mean to bring Claire into this, but he really wanted to avoid this topic.

''Claire? Is she all right? Why didn't Sue call me?'' Quil was freaking out. Sue never called anyone but him. What if something did happen?

''Relax,'' Seth told the hysterical Quil. ''She's fine. My mom just had some Leah trouble.'' He explained narrowing his eyes.

''So Seth,'' Jacob began casually changing the subject. ''We all want to go to Port Angels. You in?''

''Yeah, sure,'' he answered. He then looked down at Jenny again. ''What's your name?''

''Jenny,'' she replied.

''Seth.'' He stuck out his hand to shake. She took it and then jumped a little.

''Wow, are you feeling okay? Your so…hot,'' she stuttered.

''Yeah I'm fine. Its genetic,'' Seth responded truthfully. It was genetic.

''I'm Lindsey,'' Lindsey whispered.

''Gosh I'm so sorry. That was rude.'' Seth apologized.

''So now that everyone's met, what should we do at Port Angels first?''

''How about we see a movie?'' jenny inquired.

''Yeah and then afterwards we go to dinner,'' Seth added, his eyes never leaving Jenny's face.

''Sounds good,'' Lindsey commented.

''Do you guys want to watch a romance, romantic comedy, action, umm action?'' Quil really wanted to see and action movie, no wonder he hinted the girls twice.

''Don't listen to him,'' Seth whispered to the girls. ''Just pick whatever you want. We're all up for it.''

''That movie wasn't so bad,'' Quil said as they walked out of the movie theater.

''You see! 50 First Dates is a great movie.''

''What about you Jenny?'' Seth asked. ''You were quiet throughout the entire movie.''

''I was just thinking about how Henry would do all of that everyday.'' She sounded astonished.

''Well a guy will do anything for the woman that he loves. You saw how he almost left Lucy because she wanted him too.''

''Why didn't he?'' jenny asked, curiosity creeping up into her voice.

''Sometimes, what the girl asks you, it's something that's bad for both. No matter how much she asks you to leave, in the end, she'll thank you for staying.'' Seth didn't realize, but he was staring at Jenny too long…and she was staring back.

Seth's POV

I didn't look away. And even if I could, I wouldn't. She looked beautiful in what she was wearing. It was a beige colored blouse with brown floral prints and jeans. Her brown wavy hair brought out her eyes. Her skin shined against her shirt. I watched as her sister nudged her, breaking our intense stare. She looked away and I turned to the guys, hoping to start a conversation. Unfortunately, thanks to these highly trained ears, I could hear everything they were saying.

''What was that about?'' Lindsey demanded.

''What was what about?'' jenny asked. She sounded generally confused.

''Looks like someone found a nice fling,'' Lindsey teased.

''Shut up,'' Jenny whispered furiously, obviously embarrassed. ''Don't say that about him. He's not a fling, he's…'' Jenny stopped abruptly. It was as if she knew I was listening.

''He's what?'' Lindsey urged. Frankly, I wanted to know too. What did she think of me?

''Never mind.'' Jenny sighed and looked away. I went to her rescue.

''You guys ready to eat? There's this awesome restaurant and the food is great. Believe me,'' I joked.

Lindsey laughed, but I only got a smile from Jenny. Something was wrong, I could tell. Her pain was my pain, her joy was my joy, and her sadness was my sadness.

''Are you okay?'' I whispered to Jenny. She ordered spaghetti, but hadn't even touched her drink. She looked up and cracked a smile. ''Yeah I'm fine.''

''You know, when something bothers me, it feels good when I let it out.'' I tried to make her trust me a little.

She looked up and actually smiled. It sent my heart into adrenaline. It seemed as if it was in a cage. ''Thank you. That's really thoughtful, but I'm fine really.''

I didn't believe her. But I wasn't going to push it. I was going to cheat. When we dropped them off, I was going to ask Edward what her inner thoughts were.


End file.
